The Family's Youngest
by cyclonegal12
Summary: In the First Person Eighteen years have passed since Kyo moved in with Mikoto. They seem to have a very... spirited daughter.
1. Me

The Family's Youngest

**Author's Note**: Yay! Third and Final story in this (what has turned into) trilogy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the Third Family! I hope you keep on reading! I'm hoping to pull a few loose ends tight in this story. Like how Kyo got through the well. YES! I'm finally letting you people know it!

**EXTRA IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!  
**I'd just like to make a quick note onhow the new main character talks, refers to people, and shows her opinions. She has been absolutely spoiled. There's not much else to say. I just want to let every one know that anythink that she says that offends you is NOT ME SPEAKING! I have nothing against boys or anything else she shoots down. If you have any questions or complaints, please put it in your review or email me. If you'd like to talk to me about it, my AIM is MizuYoukai50.

And now to the story. (Finally) Yes I know this is extra short. >. 

* * *

I was looking around Mama's library today and I found these two amazing books! It turns out that they're two books that Mama wrote about her adventures! Isn't that amazing?  
But I guess that wasn't the greatest start. Hi. My name's Kameko and I'm the daughter of the Northern-Southern Lord, Mikoto and Lady Kyo. I've got two brothers, Raidon and Toshiro. Raidon's the older one. He's a full demon. So is Toshiro. But I'm a half demon like Mama.  
Raidon's eighteen. He's got black hair, blue eyes, and he's pretty tall. People have told me that he's really good looking, but he's still my big brother. I've never thought of him as handsome.  
I've never thought of Toshiro being handsome either, but that's what people have told me too. Toshiro looks like Papa, but without the cat ears. He's got blond hair, blue eyes and is a little shorter than Raidon. He's fifteen.  
But that's enough about my family. Now more about me. I'm the youngest in the family and if I may so, the favorite. Mama says that girls are much more intelligent than boys so I guess that makes me the smartest too. I look just like Mama, ears and all. As for my age, I'm twelve.  
Now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. When I found Mama's books I read them through completely three times. I was so amazed by her story! I had no idea Mama's life had been so tough before coming to live with Papa. I had known she had come from the future, but no more than that.  
And as for reading my grandmother's story in her diary, I haven't been able to. Mama has hidden it somewhere in the house. Maybe if I ask sweetly she'll let me read it. Mama and Papa just can't say no to me. They rarely do.  
But anyway, I thought that I'd write my own story. Right now I don't have much of one to tell. I could repeat everything that Mama has told me or taught me, but that's not even close to be as interesting as hers. We're going to visit Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha in a few days. Maybe something interesting will happen there.  
Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha… There's always something interesting happening there. In my opinion Aunt Kagome was stupid to marry Uncle Inuyasha. He's really not so bright. I think that Uncle Inuyasha only likes to fight and argue. Mama and Papa never fight, because they're the way mated couples are supposed to act. But Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha never stop fighting. Ever.  
Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku are a little better, but not by much. They don't really fight. Uncle Miroku gropes her and Aunt Sango hurts him. I've always been told that men are stronger than women, but when you watch those two you always think it's the other way around. I mean, I've never seen Uncle Miroku hit Aunt Sango, or Papa hit Mama (although I've never seen Mama hit Papa either), or Uncle Inuyasha hit Aunt Kagome. That's because men are never supposed to hurt a girl at any time. That's just another reason that girls are so much superior than men.  
Not much else to say. My beginning's a lot different than any of Mama's beginnings. Mama's always told me it's good to have my own style in everything. I think I did a good job doing that. Don't you? 


	2. Swimming

The Family's Youngest

**Author's Note: **Once again I'm mentioning Kameko's bratty behavior. Just the warning. Oh yeah. I was going to say that if people didn't review that I'd stop writing this story, but I think I got pleanty of reviews on the last chapter and I was just having a bad day when I first wrote that on my profile so ignore it. This story is in no danger of being taken down. This chapter's a little longer than the last one, but not by much. Sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

And here I am again. Finally. I've wanted to write more all day, but I've been with my tutor. Her name's Rana. Out of my brothers and me, I'm the only one that's had a tutor. Mama and Papa have just taught my brothers all their lessons. That just shows that Mama and Papa like me the best. They're willing to spend money on my education. But why do I need to have a tutor? I think it's pointless. Everything Rana's teaching me won't be useful in my life. It's just a waste of time.  
But whatever, my lesson for today is over. I was walking out of the room that I have lessons in, my brothers just used my parents studies. That's another reason I'm extra special. I get my own lesson room. Anyways, that's when Toshiro jumped out of nowhere. I think he was hanging from the ceiling actually. His claws are very sharp and he can do stuff like that. Toshiro grabbed me and started rubbing me really hard on the top of my head! I started squirming in his hold and yelling at him to stop. Then Raidon walked over, I hadn't seen him standing there, and he told Toshiro to stop. I like Raidon better than Toshiro. He's nicer to me. I mean, all older brothers are supposed to treat their younger sisters with respect, but Toshiro doesn't seem to know this.  
"Cut it out Toshiro." Raidon said sighing, "Let go of her." He sounded bored. Toshiro does stuff that makes me mad a lot and Raidon always has to tell him to stop. You'd think Toshiro would learn.  
Toshiro stopped and let go of me. Toshiro's pretty tall, either that or I'm extra short. So when he picked me up, my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. When Toshiro let go of me I fell over. "Toshiro!" I yelled, "What was that for! Why'd you drop me!"  
"Because you and Raidon were telling me to." He replied shrugging.  
I glared at him. "We were telling you to put me _down_. Not _drop_ me!"  
"Very sorry your royal highness." Toshiro said putting a hand on top of my head. Once again the short/tall problem.

I pulled out of his grasp. "You'd better be." I retorted.  
"Enough you two." Raidon grumbled, "We came to give a friendly invitation, not get into a fight."  
"Invitation?" I repeated with interest, "What kind of invitation?" I was thinking along the lines of an invitation to a party or ball. I liked those a lot. And there were always people talking to me. I mean, who wouldn't want to talk to me? I'm the daughter of the demon who rules over the North and the South of Japan! I'm practically famous! In fact, I _am_ famous! But Raidon's invitation was no party invitation.  
"Toshiro and I were going down to the lake to swim." He told me, "You want to come with us?"  
This wasn't a bad offer either though. I like swimming. No, I _love_ swimming. Because I'm twelve Mama and Papa say I can't go alone. So I need someone to come with me. But Mama and Papa are always too busy to bring me. Raidon and Toshiro are full cat demons so they don't really like swimming. But they go every once in a while when the weather's warm and when they do, they bring me.  
"Okay!" I said happily, "Are we going now?"  
Raidon nodded. "Go down to your room and change into your swim suit." He instructed, "Then meet us down at the lake, okay?"  
I nodded enthusiastically and ran off to do as he said. Mama says that even the best aren't perfect. This includes me. My human blood over rides my cat demon blood when it comes to balance and when I get excited I don't always pay attention to my nose. Turning a corner I ran head first into Kurozena.  
I hate Kurozena. Absolutely hate her. She's old and ugly and evil. I don't know why Papa lets her stay here let alone manage our servants and such. And she doesn't like me. Not one bit.  
Kurozena looked down at me sprawled on the floor. I can tell she's evil because I've never once seen her give me anything but her evil eye look. "And what are you doing whipping around the palace like a wild pig Kameko?"  
My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. She had just compared me to a wild pig! A wild _pig_! But if there was something I'd learned over the years about Kurozena, was that she didn't care if I was the daughter of the demon who employed her. To her I was just a little kid. So there was no use giving her one of my smart remarks. I'd just have to give her the truth. "Raidon and Toshiro are bringing me swimming. I was running to my room to get my swimsuit." I explained.  
"Then walk girl." Kurozena said coldly, "You are a lady, not a barbarian." With that she continued her journey to wherever she was going.  
Of course I didn't listen to her. I jumped up from where I was sitting on the ground and ran towards my room. Aunt Kagome had given Raidon, Toshiro, and me swimsuits last time she had visited. They were from her time and I really liked mine. It was bright pink with little sunflowers on it.  
As soon as I had my suit on, I pulled my kimono back on and ran full speed to the lake. This time I didn't run into anyone.  
Raidon and Toshiro were already in the lake when I got there. So I pulled off my kimono and ran right in. They didn't seem to notice me. I scowled. "I'm here." I announced, pushing back some of my hair.  
Raidon looked over at me, giving me a bit of a smile. "We see that." He replied.  
"Yeah." Toshiro agreed, "When you ran by you got water all over me."  
"You're in a lake." I retorted, "You've already got water all over you." I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same to me. I rolled my eyes and slipped under the water. Swimming was such a treat I wasn't going to let anything get me down. Even my big brother's stupidity.


	3. Walks in the Garden

The Family's Yougest

**Author's Note: **Just trying out a new look for writing. It should make reading easier. Tell me what you think. And check out my new story** Inuyasha's Spamalot!

* * *

**

An hour or so later I was swimming around the perimeter of the pond. Someone knocked gently on my head. I had been under water. In fact, I had been under water most of the time, only coming up for air. Poking my head up, I smiled when I saw my Mama. "Mama!" I exclaimed happily.

She laughed. "Having a good time swimming Kameko?" Mama asked. "What a treat! Your brothers were nice to invite you to come with them."

"Yeah!" I replied grinning. Mama is so pretty. She's got big purple eyes and light brown hair with matching ears. Papa told me that she used to have her hair down to her ankles, but now she keeps it at her elbows. Usually it's up in a braid or pony tale, but today she had left it down.

"That's good." Mama said smiling back. When ever mama smiles at me I feel so good. It's like I'm the best kid in the world. Of course this is the truth, but it feels even more so when she smiles at me. "I ran into Kurozena and she told me you were out here, so I thought I'd bring you a towel. You usually forget one. Today's no exception."

I looked over to the shore where I had run in and saw that Mama was right. I had forgotten my towel. "Thank you." I said, "But Mama, I'm not finished swimming yet! It's only been a little bit and I'm not even pruney yet!"

She frowned in a playful fashion. "But I had a bit of free time on my hands and thought that I'd take a walk with you. I feel bad for not spending much time with my little daughter!"

"I'm not little anymore." I told her, "But I'll go on a walk with you if you want."

"Great! And of course you're not little anymore. You're a big girl. Ten now! Double digits! What a big age!"

I pulled myself out of the water, and Mama enveloped me in the big fluffy towel she had brought with her. This had been another gift from Aunt Kagome. Alright. I have to admit I don't dislike Aunt Kagome. She's pretty nice. She always has all sorts of presents for me that I could never imagine existed. I've spent my whole life hearing about her amazing time. I really want to go there one day. Maybe I'll ask when we visit. The only problem with that might be that I'd have to spend time with Uncle Inuyasha. From the times we've visited Aunt Kagome, I've seen that Uncle Inuyasha is almost never not with her.

Mama and I walked back over to where I had left my clothes. "Hey Mom!" Raidon called from the middle of the pond. He had just immerged from underneath the water, where he had been for our whole conversation. That's a cool thing with full demons. They can spend a long time underneath the water and still not need to breath. Sure, I can spend a long time underwater myself being a half demon, but Raidon can do double what I can.

"I found some free time off from work." Mama told him, "I'm going on a walk through the gardens with Kameko. I was able to talk her into getting out of the water. Do you want to come? Toshiro, how about you? Your choice. I'm not forcing you to leave if you don't want to."

"No thanks." Raidon replied. "I'm fine here in the water. It's been a while since I last swam."

"Nope." Came Toshiro's response, "What he said." He jabbed his thumb at Raidon behind him.

She smiled at them. "Alright. But don't spend too much longer in the water. Dinner will be soon. I don't want you two being late. Okay?"

"Yes Mother." The two replied at the same time. Then in a splash, they both dissappeared, going back under. Really they acted like little kids. Five year olds, splashing about in the water like that.

I pulled my shoes on and fashioned my towel around my waist like a skirt. I was still too wet to put my clothes back on over my swimsuit so I just picked them up. Then I followed Mama towards the gardens.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Mama asked as we started our walk around the gardens. Unlike my Grandmama, who had spent almost all her free time in the gardens and taking care of them without the help of gardeners, Mama doesn't spend much time here except for walking. Usually it's because she just doesn't have the time Grandmama had to give. It's her choice of course. Somehow mama made alliances with the other demon ladies in the land. Because of this she gained more power than Grandmama ever had, therefore much more work. But Mama does try to spend at least a little time in the gardens when she can, pulling weeds and watering plants.

"Tutor's been teaching me all about math." I told her proudly, "She's helping me master long division now. I finished with multiplication"

"That's wonderful!" Mama praised, "You know, when I learned about long division it was in my siblings school books. I taught it to myself."

"Really?" I asked amazed, "I don't think I'd be able to do it that way! I'm having enough trouble with help as it is!"

She laughed. "You'll get the hang of it soon."Mama assured me, "It took me a while to understand it as well. But as soon as you understand just what you're doing, it'll become just as simple as small division."

I nodded. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I found those stories that you wrote in your library."

"Now did you really?" Mama's expression was one of complete interest, "What did you think of them? I finished them a long time ago and I had almost forgotten about them."

"You've had such wonderful adventures Mama!" I exclaimed happily, "And I learned so much about you! And Papa! And everyone else! I wish I had adventures like that!"

Mama laughed again. "I'm glad you liked them." She told me. "But not all my adventures were wonderful. Some of them were really scary. And some just aren't thinks I'd like to talk about… Like my mother."

I frowned, remembering reading about it. Mama still had a scar on her stomach where, as she had explained in her first book, her mother had hit her. "But you met Papa." I pointed out, trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked. Mama smiled and nodded. "Yes." She agreed, "I did meet Mikoto and I'm glad for that." She laughed. "I suppose I could almost thank my parents for getting me here, however they did it. By doing it I got the best life I could ever wish for. And you and your brothers."

I beamed. Of course she could be thanking her parents for abandoning here in the feudal era if it meant she got me. What better daughter could Mama ask for? And I knew Papa loves Mama just as much as he does me. Mama's lucky.

"So are you excited about visiting Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha?" Mama continued.

"Yes." I half lied. I was excited about getting a chance to ask to go through the well. I was not excited about visiting my stupid uncle who was always in a bad mood, ready to insult anyone who came close but Aunt Kagome.

"I'm sure Kagome will have plenty of new things to give you." She told me. "New clothes, sweets, maybe even some toys!"  
The way Mama said it made me almost glad to be visiting. She was right. Aunt Kagome always had bunches of new things to give me.

"How long will we be visiting?" I asked.

She thought about this for a moment. "I really don't know." She admitted, "At least a week. Maybe a little longer." I nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

Oh I don't know… because I wanted to spend as little time with Uncle Inuyasha as I could? But I couldn't tell Mama that. She would get mad at me. "Just wondering." I replied, "No one had told me and I was curious."

Mama laughed. "Curiosity killed the cat!" she waned.

"What?"

"But satisfaction brought her back." Mama finished, "It's a saying. It means to be careful of what you get curious over, but if you know what you're getting into it's okay."

I nodded, not really understanding what she said, but liking the ring. I'd have to remember that.


End file.
